C'était des pantalons terriblement serrés
by Erishkigal
Summary: « Et bien, Bonjour M. Pantalons serrés! » Une saoulerie amicale aux Trois Balais se transforme en une situation embarrassante (Comment pourrait-il en être autrement?) *Traduction*
1. Au tout début

Résumé : Hermione et trois amies s'amusent follement aux Trois Balais, c'est alors qu'apparaît un… mystérieux homme dans de forts serrés pantalons ;-)  
  
Note : Cette fic est celle de Lost in the forest, originellement 'They Were Awfully Tight Pants'

Disclaimer : Le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et les pantalons serrés appartiennent à Lost in the forest, Il n'y a que la traduction qui m'appartienne, Enjoy.

------------------------------

C'était des pantalons terriblement serrés

Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown étaient recueillies autour d'une table aux Trois Balais, discutant des derniers potins. Hermione Granger avait quitté le groupe pour aller chercher une autre piche de bierraubeurres, car leur autre pichet était maintenant vide.

« Oh, regardez Grand, sombre, et ténébreux en train de prendre sa commande au bar! » Ginny précisa grand, sombre et ténébreux alors que Parvati et Lavande finissaient leurs derniers verres de bierraubeurres. Si c'était possible de se saouler avec ça, elles le seraient bientôt. Présentement, elles étaient simplement légèrement chaudes.

« Et bien, bonjour M. Pantalons serrés! » dit Lavande avant de glousser joyeusement. 

« Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des jeans aussi serrés! » dit Parvati après avoir regardé l'homme de haut en bas. Les pantalons étaient, en effet, serrés. Très serrés. Je-suis-sûre-qu'il-sera-mou-lorsqu'il-marchera-demain serrés. Au-dessus du pantalon (bien que le regard des filles ne monta pas aussi haut) l'homme portait une simple chemise, bien que sortie des pantalons (Il n'y avait aucune façon possible qu'elle ait pu être rentrée.) Son corps était équilibré et souple. Le mot 'musclé' pouvait lui être appliqué dans sa pleine exactitude. Des cheveux noirs tombaient épars sur le dessus de ses fortes mais maigres épaules.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait des hommes aussi étroits. » remarqua Ginny.

« Je pense qu'ils ont été peints sur lui. » observa Hermione, voyant l'homme décaler son poids dans les deux sens entre ses pieds.

« J'envie la fille qui les lui a peint. » Toutes les filles levèrent leurs verres ensemble et firent un toast, après quoi Lavande vida d'un trait son sixième verre, et Parvati son huitième. Parvati semblait supporter l'alcool mieux que lavande, qui gloussait constamment et bougeait un peu au rythme de la musique.

« Oooo! » s'écria Lavande, comme toujours lorsqu'elle était saoule et avait une idée qu'elle semblait trouver ingénieuse. « L'une de vous doit se lever et aller le draguer » Hermione prit le verre de Lavande et le mit hors de sa vue.

« Je ne te laisserai pas boire davantage. » déclara t'elle. 

« Ce ne sera pas moi» dit Ginny « Je n'ai pas encore perfectionné l'art subtil de draguer un homme sans baver en voyant son corps dur comme de la roche. »

« Lavande est trop saoule et moi, bien sur, je dois veiller sur elle. Je crois qu'aucune de nous ne voudrait une répétition de l'Accident de l'Armoire à Balais, n'est ce pas? » ajouta solennellement Parvati. Toutes les filles secouèrent la tête en accord avec le fait qu'un autre Accident de l'armoire à Balais serait, en effet, une mauvaise chose.

« Et ça laisse. » Les trois filles se tournèrent et regardèrent Hermione.

« Quoi… moi? »

« Oui, toi! Tu seras parfaite Hermione! Tu es une séductrice née! »

« Non, je crois que je préfèrerait un autre Accident de l'Armoire à Balais. »

« Oh, allez Hermione! Tu ne deviens pas plus jeune, tu sais. »

« Oui, et ce n'est pas comme si Ron et Harry devenaient plus vieux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Hermione soupira à la remarque de Ginny, sachant exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le Quidditch était toujours la chose la plus importante dans la vie des gars et, à part avoir collé des vifs sur son corps et volée nue sur un balai autour du stade, Hermione avait tout essayé pour attirer leur attention. Elle n'avait aucune chance.  
  


« Ouais! Allez, Hermione! Ne soit pas si prude! » Parvati poussa Hermione vers l'homme.

« Je ne suis pas prude! » insista Hermione, outragée à cette idée. Vierge; oui. Intacte; oui. N'ayant jamais embrassé un homme avant; oui. Prude; non.

Les autres filles échangèrent un regard significatif, sachant toutes qu'elles l'avaient à leurs pieds. 

« Tu es tellement prude, Hermione! Mais prude dans le bon sens » dit Parvati, tapant Hermione dans le dos comme une enfant.  
  


« Ouais, certaines filles l'ont et certaines ne l'ont pas. Il n'y a aucune honte à ça! » dit Ginny dans la meilleure nous-disont-que-c'est-correct-mais-ce-ne-l'est-pas-vraiment -espèce-de-prude voix qu'elle connaissait. Elle fut étonnée de voir à quel point ça sortit bien.

« Fait-le! Fait-le! Fait le maintenant! Fait-le! » chanta lavande. Hermione vida son verre de bierraubeurre d'un seul coup (très dangereux, je ne le recommande pas), et ayant maintenant assez parlé de sa pruderie et ayant juste assez de bierraubeurre dans le sang, se leva et essuya ses vêtements.

« Très bien! » fut tout ce qu'elle dit, bien qu'on put l'entendre marmonner sur la pression sociale et les effets que pouvaient avoir une trop forte consommation de bierraubeurre alors qu'elle essayait d'approcher gracieusement et calmement le siège commodément placé à côté de l'homme.

« Est-ce que ce siège est prit? » dit-elle d'une voix douce, tendre et sensuelle.

« Non, il ne l'est pas. » dit-il froidement. Il ne se tourna pas pour la regarder, mais cette voix avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier. Il tourna la tête dans l'autre direction, essayant évidemment de l'ignorer. Elle lança un regard nerveux vers les autres filles à la table, qui secouèrent toutes la tête de désappointement. Elle se renforça puis essaya de continuer la conversation non-existante.

« Est-ce que vous réalisez seulement combien serrés sont vos pantalons? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me demandez pas simplement quel est mon signe astrologique ? » lui répondit-il d'une voix sarcastique et ennuyée. 

(Oh mon dieu) Pensa Hermione en haletant d'horreur. (Oh mon dieu c'est-)

Juste à ce moment, l'homme dans les pantalons super-serrés se tourna pour regarder l'objet de sa colère.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne- » Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ceux d'Hermione agrandis par le choc, ceux de l'homme renfrognés par une égale quantité de choc.

« Mlle Granger, que faites-vous ici à Pré-au-lard pendant une journée d'école ? » fut tout ce que l'homme put dire. (Très effrayant) se dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas- je ne suis pas- il- vous- vous- » (Tu es en train de paniquer ! Ne panique pas !) « Elles- elles- nous étions- nous étions… et elles- » Les pronoms ne te sauveront pas ! Hermione regarda frénétiquement vers la table de ses amies qui, respectivement, étaient transportées d'horreur, riaient comme les saoules qu'elles étaient, et l'encourageait à continuer, ne tenant pas en compte l'identité de l'homme.

« Et bien ? » Hermione, sachant qui si elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler la seule chose qui en sortirait serait d'autres pronoms, possiblement en anglais maintenant qu'elle avait dit tous ceux en français. Au lieu de cela, elle fit la seule chose sensée qui lui vint à l'esprit elle courut double-vitesse jusqu'à sa table, prit son manteau et fut dehors avant qu'Hermès lui-même n'ait pu l'arrêter.

(C'était des pantalons terriblement serrés.) Pensa t'elle alors que ses amies la rattrapaient.

Et une autre chose était certaine Les cours de potions ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.


	2. Mlle Granger, j’aimerait vous parler apr...

Résumé : Hermione arrivera-t-elle à aller dans le terrifiant cours de Potions qui l'attends?   
  
Note : Cette fic est celle de Lost in the forest, originellement 'They Were Awfully Tight Pants' Ceci est le deuxième chapitre. Cette fic a présentement 4 chapitres.

Désolée pour le retard majeur.

Disclaimer : Rogue, Hermione, Ginny, Lavande et Parvati ainsi que le bar les Trois balais et la salle de Potions appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, la fic appartient à l'auteur, et la traduction n'appartient qu'à moi!! (Hurrah!)

------------------------------

C'était des pantalons terriblement serrés :

La continuation

« Les routes sont seulement une suggestion, Marge. Comme les pantalons! » -Homer J. Simpson

Ginny, Parvati et Lavande se tenaient au coin de l'allée, attendant qu'Hermione se décide à entrer dans la classe. Elle était arrivée en avance, comme d'habitude, mais n'avait pas encore entré. 

« Si elle attends encore, nous seront toutes en retard! » s'exclama Ginny, exaspérée.

En fait, elle se tenait là attendant son entrée depuis plus de quatre minutes.

« Oh, il était temps qu'elle entre! Je croit qu'elle préfèrerait lui faire face durant les cours que durant toute une semaine de retenue pour avoir été en retard en cours! »

Le 'lui' dont elle parlait était M. Severus Rogue. Du moins, c'était le nom qui lui avait été donné par ses parents. Maintenant il était connu comme étant le Professeur Severus Rogue. Du moins, c'était le nom qu'utilisaient pour lui parler ses étudiants et le personnel de l'école. Ah, mais depuis la nuit dernière lui et ses délicieux petits amis étaient maintenant connu sous un seul titre- M. Pantalons Serrés.

« Oui, mais nous aurions eue cette retenue avec elle! »

Et maintenant, Hermione devait faire face à l'impensable fait d'avoir toute une classe avec lui, après avoir tenté sans grand succès de le draguer.

« Et? Je croit que de la voir se tortiller comme elle le faisait en vaut le prix! » dit joyeusement Lavande.

Mais la seule chose qu'aucune des filles ne pouvait comprendre était ce qu'il faisait aux Trois Balais, reposant doucement sur le comptoir, attendant que Rosmerta lui serve son verre.

*FlashBack* 

« Je me demande ce qu'il buvait » se demanda Parvati d'un air méditatif. Lavande était partie dans la salle de bain. Ses amies l'avaient stratégiquement roulée sur le côté, les bras sur la toilette, et étaient parties. Parvati avait bue une tasse de bierraubeurre de la cachette de Gryffondor une fois qu'elles étaient revenues à la salle commune et ne semblait pas désaouler. 

Hermione était affolée.

« Je ne peut pas croire que j'ait pu draguer Rogue! ROGUE! »

« Je parit qu'il boit du scotch. Ou du whisky » continua Parvati

« J'ai draguée Rogue! Le plus graisseux, gluant, stupide, vicieux bâtard ayant jamais franchit les portes de Poudlard! »

« Ou du brandy. Quelque chose de fort. »

« Ouais, quelque chose de fort. Comme le torse de Rogue. » Ginny gloussa à cette idée.

« Vous deux ne m'écoutez même pas! J'ai essayée de… de séduire Rogue! Rogue, de toutes les personnes!

« Il reste en forme. Je parit qu'il a plein d'équipements de mise-en-forme dans sa chambre » spécula Ginny.

« Ses appartements, il appelle sûrement ça ses 'appartements'. »

« Je ne peut le croire! Pourquoi, oh pourquoi vous ait-je laissée me convaincre de faire ça! » Ginny soupira puis décida de focaliser sur le problème qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle entoura d'un bras les épaules d'Hermione.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Je suis sure qu'il n'en pensera rien. »

« De toute façon, il était probablement trop saoul à cause du brandy et trop étourdi à cause de ses pantalons qui empêchaient le sang de circuler jusqu'à son cerveau pour s'en rappeler. » remarqua Parvati en lui remplissant un autre verre de bierraubeurre. Hermione renfonça sa tête dans les oreillers de son lit et y étouffa un cri. Parvati but le verre de bierraubeurre qu'elle avait remplit pour Hermione et soupira.

*Fin du FlashBack*

Hermione inspira profondément. Elle fit une pause. Elle expira calmement. Elle fit une pause.

(Ça ne te mène nul part. Va à l'intérieur. Fait-le simplement.)

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

(Rentre juste à l'intérieur de la classe et assied toi. Ne le regarde pas. Ne regarde nul part.)

Elle prit une autre grande inspiration. Elle redressa son épine dorsale et regarda droit devant.

(Tu peux le faire!)

Elle ouvrit la porte de la classe. Et s'arrêta dans l'entrée.

(Oh, ne t'arrête pas maintenant. Les gens peuvent te voir maintenant! Tu es plantée devant l'entrée!)

En effet, les gens pouvaient la voir, et étaient effectivement en train de la regarder.

Elle continua son chemin de la porte jusqu'à sa table et s'assit à sa place sans s'arrêter. Les trois autres filles la suivirent quelques secondes plus tard.

« Nous sommes fières de toi! » dit Ginny* alors qu'Hermione s'occupait à déballer son matériel pour le cours.

« Pourquoi? » demanda t'elle alors qu'elle alignait nettement ses plumes à côté de son parchemin. « Je n'ai rien fait qui ait pu vous rendre fières de moi. »

« Oh, ne soit pas si modeste! Nous sommes fières de toi parce que tu as surmontée ta peur et est venu en cours aujourd'hui. »

« J'étais sure que tu te prétendrait malade et irait te cacher à l'infirmerie. » Hermione grinça des dents. (Je souhaite avoir moi-même pensée à ça. Je me suis donnée le titre de 'l'intelligente du groupe.') « Tu as plus de sang-froid que moi. » continua Parvati.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurait peur de venir ici? Je n'ai pas peur des Potions. C'est facile. » Elle poussa son manuel et en positionna nettement les coins et ceux de son parchemin en parallèle avec la table.

« Ce ne sont pas les Potions dont tu as peur » dit Lavande.

« Nah, c'est Rogue et ses Stupéfiants Pantalons de rêve Hyperserrés! » dit gaiement Ginny.

« Je n'ai pas peur de Rogue! »

« Tu vient de re-compter tes plumes pour la troisième fois. Et tu as seulement deux plumes! »

« Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas quitté des yeux ton équipement depuis que tu es rentrée? » demanda Lavande.

« Peur de jeter un regard à son équipement? » la taquina Ginny.

« Je croit qu'on a tous eue le temps de l'observer à loisir hier soir! » Lavande et Ginny éclatèrent de rire jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre noire tombe au-dessus d'elles, comme la mort venu récolter ce qui lui était due.

« Qu'est-ce qui, si je peut le demander, est si drôle Mlle Brown et Mlle Weasley?

« Rien, Professeur Rogue. » fut la douce réponde de Mlle Weasley.

« Si il n'y a rien de drôle alors il n'y a aucune raison pour vous de rire si distraitement, n'est-ce pas? » Elles inclinèrent la tête. « Bien. » Il se tourna et retourna à la leçon qu'il avait temporairement abandonné, mais s'arrêta et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Mlle Granger, je veux vous parler après le cours. » Toute la classe se tourna pour la regarder d'un air intrigué, mais elle avait déjà enfouie sa tête dans son manuel de Potions pour y étouffer un cri. Ça devenait une habitude. 

Les filles se retournèrent discrètement pour continuer leur conversation alors que Rogue expliquait l'utilité de la bile d'armadillo dans une Potion d'Attention Instantanée, une potion qui lui serait présentement extrêmement utile.

« Tu sais, si tu enlèves certains mots de sa phrase, il dit secrètement qu'il te veux. » dit Ginny.

« Il veut probablement seulement te punir. _Te_Punir. » Lavande lui fit un clin d'œil et lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

« J'ai toujours su qu'il était fou de S&M. Il a toujours eu cet air dominant. »

« Je parie qu'il utilise le fouet et les chaînes de Rusard. » affirma Lavande.

« Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut? Il va sûrement me donner des tonnes de retenue! Je suis sortie illégalement de Poudlard pour aller à Pré-au-lard. J'ai essayer de le draguer. J'ai observée son corps dans ces pantalons! »

« Pantalons serrés! » s'exclama Ginny.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. » dit Parvati d'un ton réconfortant. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait t'inviter à une partie de Twister nus. Il va probablement seulement t'intimider, te donner des retenues, puis te laisser aller! »

« Merci, merci, je me sent beaucoup mieux maintenant. » Rogue leur envoya un regard dans leur direction mais sans arrêter de parler de l'utilité du sang de lézard dans une Potion de Re-croissance. Les filles retournèrent à leurs places et attendirent anxieusement la fin du cours.

(Je vais mourir)


	3. Et après le cours

Résumé : Le moment fatidique est arrivé… La fin du cours de Potions!! Que dira Rogue?   
  
Note : Cette fic est celle de Lost in the forest, originellement 'They Were Awfully Tight Pants' et : 

Oui, je sais, dans le chapitre 2, Ginny est en cours avec Hermione et co. Ginny est plus jeune, j'avais aussi relevé l'erreur. J'ai traduit une note de l'auteur à ce sujet. Ah, et puis je suis aller décocher une petite case sur mon compte, alors maintenant les anonymes peuvent m'envoyer des reviews, Voila!

N.d.l.A. : Non, je n'ai pas encore trouvée de quelle façon expliquer la présence de Ginny dans le cours de Potions, donc soutenez-moi. Si ça vous dérange vraiment, vous n'avez qu'à prétendre qu'elle est une 6ième année VRAIMENT avancée en Potions, et que donc elle doit faire ses cours avec les 7ième. Si ça vous dérange toujours, ce n'est pas mon problème, alors essayez de trouver une meilleure raison vous-même. Merci.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, sans exception aucune, appartiennent à J.k Rowling, de plus, la fiction en elle-même appartient à son auteur. Je ne suis que la modeste traductrice. Hum, oui, c'est une traduction, je crois que je l'ai assez spécifié. 

------------------------------

C'était des pantalons terriblement serrés

Hermione attendait nerveusement sur son siège alors que les autres élèves sortaient de la classe, soulagés qu'elle soit finie et heureux d'être hors de la salle. Hermione n'était ni soulagée ni heureuse mais, alors, il fallait s'y attendre.

Ses amies, toujours loyales, lui avaient tout donné une tape dans le dos et un mot réconfortant, puis s'étaient précipitées hors de la salle comme tout le reste de la classe.

(Que va t'il arriver s'il est vraiment masochiste?) Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. (Que va t'il arriver s'il aime me regarder me tortiller, évidemment de peur et de douleur? Que va t'il arriver s'il me donne une retenue et me fait laver ses fouets et ses chaînes? Ou ses pantalons! Il pourrait me faire laver ses pantalons super serrés! Pour l'amour de Dieu, non!)

Elle marcha jusqu'à son bureau, où il attendait impatiemment.

" Vous voulez me parler, Professeur Rogue? "

Et dehors, ses adorables amies étaient rassemblées autour de la porte du donjon de Rogue, les oreilles pressées contre elle pour entendre la conversation.

" Est-ce moi ou bien " Professeur " commence à sonner comme une marque d'affection? "

" Shh! " dit Lavande avant de frapper Parvati dans les côtes. " Je ne veux rien manquer. "

" Les trois filles arrêtèrent de parler et écoutèrent intensément.

" Je n'entends rien! " murmura Ginny après une minute d'écoute ait passé avec les trois filles pressées contre la porte.

" Il a peut-être mi un Sortilège de Silence pour qu'on ne puisse pas entendre ce qu'ils disent? "

" Mais je ne l'ai pas entendu lancer de sorts! " objecta Parvati.

" Peut-être qu'ils chuchotent? "

Elles avaient tous faux, car aucun des deux n'avait encore parlé. Rien du tout. Rogue était seulement assit à son bureau, regardant Hermione.

(Il essaie de me faire craquer. De me faire tout lui raconter. Ça ne marchera pas. Je suis forte. Je peut supporter son regard. Je l'ai déjà fait.) Elle s'arrêta pour y penser. (Oh, une minute. Je ne l'ai jamais fait.) Elle essayait de garder un regard neutre et de regarder droit dans les yeux de Rogue. (Ne craque pas la première. Peut-être que si tu continues de le regarder, il te dira pourquoi il était là. Pourquoi il portait des pantalons si cruellement serrés. Ce qu'il avait commandé. S'il portait des boxers ou des culottes.) Elle arrêta de penser. (Ew! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais savoir ça? Non, attends deux secondes, je ne veux pas le savoir!)

(Elle va craquer. Ils craquent toujours. Elle va craquer. Je ne suis pas celui qui doit se rendre à un autre cours ensuite. Et elle se doit de toujours être en avance. Elle va craquer.)

(JE NE PEUX PLUS TENIR! J'avais tord! Ça va marcher! Je sue! Mes yeux sont secs! Mes jambes vont bientôt me lâcher!)

(Elle craque. Elle craque. D'ici moins d'une minute. D'ici moins d'une minute.)

" D'ACCORD! Je l'ai fait! Je vous ai dragué! J'ai essayée de vous séduire avec mes atouts féminins! J'étais saoule et j'étais sortie de l'école et j'ai essayée de draguer un type dans les pantalons les plus serrés à avoir jamais reposé sur les bancs des Trois Balais! "

Rogue leva un sourcil d'un air questionneur.

" Arrêtez ça! Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça! Arrêtez de me déshabiller des yeux; Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui coucherait avec vous seulement pour avoir de bonnes notes! Et même si je le ferais, vous ne me donneriez pas de bonnes notes!! "

Rogue leva son autre sourcil, un air de totale surprise peint sur son visage.

" Pas que je coucherais avec vous en premier lieu! Je ne veux pas le faire, peu importe combien sexy votre corps était dans ces pantalons serrés, serrés! De toute façon, comment avez-vous réussit à rentrer dans ces pantalons? Et à en sortir? Vous avez du avoir de l'aide! Attendiez-vous quelqu'un au bar pour vous aider à vous sortir de ces pantalons? Comme un rendez-vous! Ou une amoureuse? Professeur Rogue, c'était un soir d'école! "

Rogue appuya ses mains contre la table et se leva.

" Arrêtez de parler, jeune fille idiote et insolente. "

" Je ne peux pas! Je ne peux pas arrêter de parler! Vous avez brisé le barrage et l'eau ne s'arrêtera pas de couler! J'ai trichée dans un test d'épellation en 3ième année! J'ai voler le crayon de ce stupide garçon dans mon cours d'anglais en 5ième année! " Les aveux continuèrent, comme des confessions à un prêtre, beaucoup plus vite et fort alors qu'elle commençait à parler des années de Poudlard, finissant par " Et j'ai observée votre corps aux Trois Balais! J'ai fait tout ça! Punissez-moi, espèce de sadomasochiste aliéné! Sortez le fouet et les chaînes et les habits de cuir! Je peux le prendre! " Finalement, l'idiote et insolente jeune fille porta les mains à sa bouche pour arrêter le flot absurde d'aveux. Rogue se rassit dans sa chaise et se pencha en arrière, finalement et complètement choqué.

" Mlle Granger, je vous assure que je ne suis pas masochiste. "

" Oh, c'est un affreux et évident mensonge! " dit Parvati en roulant des yeux.

" Oh, *vraimeeeeeent.* " dit Ginny en croisant supérieurement les bras. "*Juste* parce que Rogue est un bâtard diabolique, et un serpentard, et un Mangemort, et un sadomasochiste, ça ne veut *pas* dire qu'il est accro au crack. Elle arrêta un moment pour penser à ce qu'elle venait de dire. " Attendez une seconde, je voulais dire… Non, non, c'est correct. "

" Les filles, *silence*! Je *jure* que je viens d'entendre Rogue dire qu'il voulait Hermione! "

" … veut vous avoir ici à 7h30 *coupant* pour votre retenue. " Hermione soupira de soulagement. " Et trente points à Gryffondor à cause de vous et de vos amies. " Il renifla et envoya un geste de main vers la porte. " Non-respect des règles de Poudlard. Nous allons extraire du pus des plants de Bubotubes. Et n'oubliez pas d'… "

" …*amener une protection*. " Parvati gloussa.

" Tu sais, prit hors de contexte, c'est complètement obscène. "

" Alors je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que nous ayons entendues la totalité de la conversation. " remarqua Ginny.

" De plus, si quelqu'un se doit d'amener une protection, ça devrait être Rogue. " les deux filles se retournèrent et regardèrent lavande. " Vous savez, pour les bubotubes! " les filles n'avaient pas l'air convaincues. " Honnêtement, je ne suis pas aussi perverses que *certaines* personnes. " Elle lança un regard à Parvati. " Tu ne peux pas dire que tout ce que je dis est pervers! "

" Ohhh, Armoire à *Balais*, hein? " Parvati fit une juste imitation des gloussements de Lavande. " J'aime *tellement* le Quidditch, avec tous ces beaux types *moooontant* des balais, *fouillant* frénétiquement l'air à la recherche d'une balle, agrippant le manche d'une façon si… *suggestive*. " Un hybride de rire nerveux sortit de la bouche de Parvati. " J'espère qu'un *balai* s'enfoncera entre mes hanches! " Lavande croisa les bras d'un air positivement offensé. 

" Et bien, prit hors de contexte c'est *complètement* obscène. "

" Ouais, mais même *en* contexte c'était complètement obscène. " remarqua Ginny.

À ce moment précis, Hermione ouvrit la porte brusquement, et avec une colère visiblement contrôlée, mit fin à la conversation avant qu'elle puisse dégénérer d'une autre façon.

" Donc, est-ce que tu veux amener quelques-unes unes de *mes* protections? " dit Parvati suggestivement, ayant rapidement récupérée. " Je parlais de mes gants en peau de dragon! " dit-elle défensivement après avoir reçu un regard menaçant d'Hermione.

" Nous allons être en retard, et je *refuse* d'avoir deux retenues en une journée. "

" Peut-être seras-tu chanceuse et aura aussi une retenue avec le Professeur Lupin. " dit Lavande, connaissant la faiblesse de son amie pour le professeur nouvellement rétabli. (C'est un *loup* s'était exclamée Parvati. Du lait était sorti du nez d'Hermione alors qu'elle s'arrêtait de rire. "

" Être mauvaise n'a jamais été aussi bon"

------------------------------

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer!! Je vous adore.


	4. Pourquoi nous n'utilisons pas le pus de ...

Résumé : Hermione a une retenue avec Rogue… Que sont les Bubotubes?

  


Note : Désolé pour le retard, l'ordinateur s'est retrouvé chez le réparateur pour un moment, et je suppose qu'ensuite je n'avait plus envie de traduire. Voici le 4e chapitre. Et je croit bien que je vais reposter tout les chapitres, car l'italique ne marche pas (Je les ai remplacés par des astérisques (*)).

--- Avis aux intéressés, ce chapitre a été censuré pour rester conforme aux exigences de ff.net. Si vous voulez la version non-censurée (il y a quelques différences avec la version présentée si-dessous), vous n'avez qu'à me le demandez.

Disclaimer : Tout les personnes de cette histoire ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils progressent appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire appartient à Lost in the forest. Je suis la traductrice.

------------------------------

 C'était des pantalons terriblement serrés

Hermione était à côté de la porte, en dehors du cours de Potions, et réfléchissait sur la façon dont elle réussissait à toujours se mettre dans ces situations.

De façon assez intéressante, Rogue était assis dans ses appartements, regardant le coffre contenant les plants de Bubotubes, le divertissement du jour de la retenue d'aujourd'hui, se demandant qui il avait réussit à mettre dans ces situations.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour en donner la responsabilité à Rusard, mais celui-ci avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait prendre aucune retenue aujourd'hui. Il avait des… plans. 

*Flash-Back*

« Il est en train d'essayer de donner la responsabilité de la retenue à Rusard!» s'exclama Parvati.

« Quoi? Comment le sais-tu? » demanda Lavande. Parvati leva sa boule de cristal et lui fit un rire mauvais.

« Divination? Oh, Hermione serait horrifiée. » la gronda Ginny, même si elle était évidemment amusée.

« Mais nous devons l'arrêter! » plaida Parvati, poussant ses amies sur la voie intrigante qu'elle était en train de monter.

« Que pouvons-nous faire? »

« Nous pouvons nous arranger pour que Rusard soit occupé ce soir. » Elle commença à arpenter la pièce, pensant attentivement à son but. « Mais comment? »

*Fin du Flash-Back*

(Plans) pensa violemment Rogue. (Plans! Je m'en fout si il a des plans avec la putain de Reine de l'Angleterre Magique; il est supposé faire son travail! Maintenant, je vais devoir être coincé dans cette classe avec ces plants de Bubotubes et cette fille.) pensa-t-il furieusement . (Où a-t-il dit qu'ils étaient? Oh, d'accord…)

*Flash-Back*

« Plans? Merde aux plans! »

« Je ne vais pas discuter de ma vie personnelle avec vous! » Il, c'est-à-dire, Rusard, avait ses cheveux gommés en arrière et portait son meilleur costume, c'est-à-dire, des chiffons.

« Bien sur que tu vas le faire, Putain! » Rusard regarda son image dans un miroir craqué ('probablement cassé lorsqu'il s'est regardé dedans' pensa Rogue), s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien entre les dents, et ignorant Rogue.

« Plans! » se dit-il à lui-même, « Je pourrais avoir des plans! »

« Vraiment? Le pourriez-vous, alors? » Rusard le dévisaga à travers le miroir puis se tourna et le regarda d'un air incrédule.

« Oui! Je pourrais en avoir, Putain! » Rusard se renifla à lui-même.

« Et quels sont ces plans? Faire une visite guidée des bars de strip-tease avec Albus et Minerva? Ha! »

Rogue avait arrêté de chaperonner leurs visites lorsque les deux avaient décidé d'y aller Par-Eux-Même. Peu importe ce qu'il disait, les seuls 'bons côtés' qu'avaient Albus Dumbledore était sur sa personnalité.

Alors que Rogue gardait les lèvres aussi serrés que jamais, Rusard continua.

« Je vous ferai savoir que je me trouve avoir un rendez-vous. »

« Un rendez-vous?! » Rogue hurla, dans un état d'incrédulité totale et complète, pas seulement due au fait que Rusard avait des relations, mais parce qu'il était maintenant officiellement le seul membre du personnel seul, male, femelle, ou fantôme, à Poudlard.

« Oh oui. Une gentille dame de quelque minuscule village en Angleterre. Très propre, m'a-t-on dit. » Il lissa sa cravate et fouilla ses tiroirs pour quelque chose.

« Un rendez-vous aveugle*, Rusard? » demanda Rogue, ne montrant qu'un intérêt limité. Mais avant que Rusard puisse répondre, celui-ci montra triomphalement une paire de bas couverts de petits chats.

« Ce sont mes bas porte-bonheur, » dit-il pour lui expliquer.

« Je suis dégoûté »

« Problème résolu! » dit Parvati, souriant triomphalement, une copie de Sorcière Hebdo dans les mains.

« Déjà? Tu es rapide, toi. »

« J'ai eue de l'aide. » Elle se pencha gracieusement vers Lavande, sa partenaire de crime et conductrice de la voiture en fuite. Elle termina le geste de gentleman de Parvati d'un grand coup de main raffiné et exagéré.

« Non, non, vraiment, tout l'honneur est a vous chère dame! J'ai simplement fournie les moyens. » Parvati se tourna les doigts du haut vers le bas dans un mouvement de main embelli.

« Ah, mais vous semblez oublier que la fin justifie les moyens! » Lavande rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et leva le nez dans les air comme si elle était la reine de l'Angleterre, magique ou non.

« Je ne suis même pas sûre de ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire! »

« Donc, qu'est-ce qui l'a tenu occupé ce soir? » demanda Ginny en roulant des yeux d'un air hyper-stressé.

« Nous lui avons arrangé un rendez-vous! » s'exclama Lavande, donnant à Ginny un moment de répit de la Lavande-snob ou, encore pire, de la Lavande adolescente-hyper-excitée. 

« Un rendez-vous? » la questionna Ginny d'un mouvement de sourcil évidemment questionneur.

« Un rendez-vous! Nous lui avons envoyé une lettre l'invitant à un rendez-vous aveugle pour ce soir! »

« S'il te plait, dis-moi que lui a *vraiment* arrangé un rendez-vous, et qu'il ne va pas y arriver avec des fleurs, s'asseoir pendant trois heures, se demandant qui est sa femme mystère? »

« Bien sur que non! » Parvati avait l'air ridiculement outragée. « Nous sommes aussi méchantes seulement avec nos amies les plus proches. » Elle sourit à Ginny, sachant qui serait sa prochaine victime.

« Non, nous avons cherché dans les petites annonces de Sorcière Hebdo, et avons trouvé quelqu'un cherchant… » Lavande s'arrêta et trouva l'annonce, encerclée d'encre rouge. « Cherchant 'un amoureux des chats avec qui échanger quelques thés et parler de chats'. » Elle et Parvati échangèrent un 'ow!' à la lecture de l'annonce la plus romantique ayant jamais parue dans les pages de Sorcière Hebdo.

« Donc, qui EST la femme mystère de Rusard? » s'enquit Ginny.

« Oh, je ne suis pas sure. » Parvati fouilla dans le journal. « Son nom est Pears ou Figgs* ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

*Fin du Flash-Back*

Alors, nous suivîmes Hermione alors qu'elle ouvrait timidement la porte à son malheureux sort.

« Mlle Granger. »

« Professeur. » (Ne pense pas aux pantalons de cuir. Ne pense pas aux pantalons de cuir. Ne pense pas aux pantalons de cuir.)

Rogue se leva, se qui poussa sa chaise usée et rouillée en arrière, émettant ainsi un couic sonore, faisant presque exactement le même bruit que celui des pantalons de cuir d'un homme faisait alors qu'il se levait. Bien que ce ne puisse qu'être l'imagination d'Hermione. Mais j'en doute. (Il l'a probablement ensorcelée pour qu'elle fasse ce bruit, le bâtard masochiste.)

« Veuillez prendre une chaise et me joindre. Je suppose que vous avez apportée votre propre protection. » Elle acquiesca puis sortit ses gants. (Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas les appeler Gants en peau de dragon? Protection est si… suggestif.)

Il la dévisagea, attendant pour quelque chose qui ne semblait pas arriver. (Il essaie de te faire confesser encore plus. Quelle blague! Je n'ai plus rien À confesser!) Ses pensées se gelèrent un instant. ( Attend! Je ne lui ai pas parlé de ce rêve ou lui, Draco et moi sommes enfermés dans le placard à balais!) Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter, sa bouche s'ouvrit, à sa plus grand horreur.

« Hé bien? Qu'attendez-vous? » (Toi!) Pensa-t-elle, bien que soulagé que pour une fois il lui ait coupé la parole. « Mettez vos gants, plus vite. »

« Oui, finissons-en aussi vite que possible. » Il retroussa ses lèvres pour former son sourire diabolique habituel.

« Calmez-vous Granger. Vous ne devez pas être si précipitée si vous voulez faire le travail, » même après le verbe, il s'arrêta pour l'effet, « *proprement*. » (Par le soutif de Circé, cet homme pourrait faire sonner les chroniques nécrologiques d'Al Gores érotiques.)

Et, de retour à la confortable salle commune de Gryffondor, deux filles étaient rassemblées autour d'un miroir noir et couvert de griffures, alors que Ginny se contentait de faire son devoir d'Arithmancie. 

« Es-tu sure que tu ne veux pas voir un peu de cette action, Gin? »

« Oh oui, Je suis persuadée qu'il y a un tas de choses passionnantes en train de se produire. » Elle roula des yeux. « Je, contrairement à certaines personnes, » elle se tourna vers les deux Gryffondors gloussantes, « ne tient pas à espionner, » Parvati soupira « les retenues de mes amies. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose de salace allait arriver. »

« Oh, *Salace*! On se sent intelligente! » Parvati donna un coup de coude à Lavande et elle se retournèrent vers le miroir.

Rogue ouvrit les loquets du coffre et jeta un regard aux plants qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Hermione comprit soudainement pourquoi elle n'avait jamais… prit en main cette plante en Botanique avant.

Ça avait la forme d'une carotte, ou d'un concombre, ou de quelque chose d'autre… euh… la forme… d'un… d'un—hum…

Et de retour à la salle commune, lavande et Parvati avaient de la misère à respirer entre deux éclats de rire.

Rogue ne vit pas ou alors refusa de voir l'air qu'avait le visage d'Hermione, qui a la vue des plantes avait tourné à un rouge aussi éclatant que la chevelure de Ron.

('Plants' ressemble seulement beaucoup trop à 'pants'*** à mon goût.) 

Il sortit les plantes de la boite et les mit devant lui sur la table.

Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre comment masser correctement la plante pour faire sortir le fluide hors d'un Bubotube. Cette compétence vous sera sans aucun doute très utile tout au long de votre vie. »

« Ouais, je parie que cette notion peut aussi être appliqué à d'autres aires d'intérêt! »

« Et Rogue, étant si seul, a probablement perfectionné la technique! »

« Oui Monsieur, mais je n'ai jamais.. euh… je ne me suis jamais soucié des Bubotubes auparavant. »

« Premièrement, nous allons travailler votre poigne. C'est comme prendre une baguette, ou un balai… »

« Montez vos balais et serrez-les étroitement! Je ne veut aucun de vous glissant hors des extrémités!'

« Je doute que Rogue en ait assez pour glisser hors des extrémités, si tu vois ce que je veut dire. »

« Ouais, je suppose que nous devrons demander à Hermione quand elle sera revenue! »

"Vous avez une excellente poigne, Mlle Granger. Peut-être est-ce pourquoi vous êtes si... habile de votre baguette magique." (Un compliment? Venant de.. venant de Rogue? Très bien, qui est cet homme et qu'a t'il fait de notre professeur de Potions? Et combien cela coûtera t'il pour garder le vrai éloigné d'ici?)

"Merci, Monsieur."

"Maintenant, une fois que vous avez une bonne poigne sur la plante, vous devez la stimuler pour qu'elle émette le pus dont nous avons besoin. Suivez mon exemple. »

« Oh mon dieu, il... »

« … va stimuler la magie dormante qui réside à l'intérieur. »

« Un peu comme les réponses apparemment sensibles de certaines plantes? »

Précisément. Je suis heureux que vous ayiez remarquée. Les bubotubes réagissent au toucher… »

« … de vives et jeunes vierges telles que toi. »

« Maintenant vous essayez. » Il lui mit la plante entre les mains. « C,est bien, comme ça. Vous avez une technique remarquable.. »

« Hé bien, Ron et Harry ne sont pas ses meilleurs amis pour rien. »

« Parvati! Ginny semblait mortifié par la remarque sordide et choquante de son amie.

« Oh, tu t'objecte à *ça*, mais Rogue s'en tire avec tous ces mouvements obscènes? » Elle secoua la tête d'une façon calme et dégoûtée. « Nous vivons dans un monde horrible. »

« Puis elle fut distraite par un bruit, et elles furent de nouveau entrainés dans la délicieuse retenue.

« Oh! Oh! » Hermione cria de ravissement. Rogue sourit de son sourire calme et moqueur. « C'est en train de sortir! Le pus est en train de sortir! »

« Elle est si chanceuse que le pus de bubotube soit jaune, et non blanc. »

Rogue soupira de contentement. « Excellent, Mlle Granger. Vous êtes excusée. »

« Quoi? Pas de 'Est-ce que c'était bon pour toi aussi, Hermione?' »

« Il pourrait au moins lui donner une cigarette bien méritée! »

« Vous savez qu'elle sera probablement bouleversée lorsqu'elle verra que vous l'avez espionnée, et qu'il ne vous reste que deux minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive, n'est-ce-pas? »

« Oh non! Tu as raison! » s'exclama Parvati avec hâte. « Nous n'avons que deux minutes pour inventer autant de plaisanteries raillant Hermione que possible! J'ai normalement beaucoup plus de temps pour me préparer! » Ginny soupira puis ramassa ses affaires.

«Vingt gallions que tu utilisera accidentellement du pus de bubotube au lieu de dentifrice demain matin. »

*Blind date, je l'ai traduit en 'rendez-vous aveugle', même si ça sonne stupide.

**Pears= poires, et figgs ressemble beaucoup à 'figue', qui se traduit 'Figs' en anglais.

***Originellement 'Plants' et 'pants', vous comprendez que 'plantes' et 'pantalons' ne se ressemblent pas autant, on peut seulement dire que 'pants' est un diminutif.


End file.
